Vida y muerte de un rey cuerdo
by Dani Valdez
Summary: ¿Hubiera cambiado algo el destino de Poniente si Aerys Targaryen hubiera estado cuerdo? Esta historia participa en el Torneo de desembarco del Rey del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.


Vida y muerte de un rey cuerdo

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin.

Esta historia participa en el Torneo de Desembarco del Rey del foro Alas negras, palabras negras con el what if ¿Y si Aerys no estuviera loco?, la época de la rebelión, las palabras y la frase en negrita que es de la película Kaill Bill y el tema del honor.

()()()()()()()()

– **¿A eso llamas suplicar? Puedes suplicar mucho mejor.**

La muchacha soltó un gemido que a aerys Targaryen le pareció bastante patético. Se obligó a sí mismo a controlar su lengua. Era solo una cría. No era ella con quien debía estar enfadado. El causante de todo había sido Rhaegar y ahora él estaba muerto. Robert Baratheon había atravesado su pecho con una maza. Los rubíes de su armadura habían quedado esparcidos por el río y la gente había dejado de luchar para intentar cogerlos. Todo el mundo hablaba de ello. Ese era el motivo de que él estuviera allí. La muchacha debía saberlo por él antes de que todo ocurriera. Le debía al menos eso. Tenía derecho a saber que aquel que la había arrastrado a esa situación había caído en batalla porque ella más que nadie iba a pagar las consecuencias de dicha caída y era mejor, más honorable, que fuera él mismo quien la informara.

Aerys suspiró y se acercó a ella. Nunca había destacado por su paciencia. Sin embargo, tenía que explicarle su nueva situación. La guerra estaba perdida. Las casas Stark, Baratheon, arryn y Tully se habían unido en contra de la corona mientras que los Lannister, que hubieran podido ayudarlos habían permanecido neutrales. Rhaegar, el idiota que había causado todo aquello estaba muerto y los rebeldes se disponían a tomar Desembarco. La chica era su única opción. Robert baratheon la quería. Había empezado esa guerra por ella y seguramente la terminaría si comprobaba que Lyanna Stark estaba sana, salva y dispuesta a convertirse en lady Baratheon.

Había intentado explicarle todo aquello: que si no lo hacía moriría aún más gente, que era lo correcto, lo mejor; pero lady Lyanna no dejaba de llorar, de suplicar por el hijo que estaba a punto de traer al mundo. Estaba muerta de miedo y realmente Aerys lo comprendía. Llevaba meses encerrada allí sola. Rhaegar había querido que la custodiaran tres guardias, entre ellos el lord comandante y La Espada del Amanecer, mas Aerys no había querido ni oír hablar del tema:

–Si como dices ella te ama no irá a ninguna parte.

–No me preocupa que se marche. Me preocupa que la encuentren.

–Quizá así se acaben nuestros problemas.

–No lo entiendes. . .

Aerys había salido del salón del trono sin esperar a que su hijo acabara de hablar. Ya habían tenido demasiadas veces esa **conversación**. Lady Lyanna se quedaría sola. No supo si los tres caballeros estaban o no de acuerdo con su decisión. Tampoco le importaba. La guardia aún obedecía sus órdenes y no las de su hijo. Algún día, sin embargo, Rhaegar sería el rey y sinceramente Aerys no sabía cómo sentirse respecto a eso después de lo que había pasado con lady Lyanna.

Allí de pie frente a la joven intentando calmarla sin conseguirlo lo más mínimo recordó esa escena y sintió una punzada de arrepentimiento. Quizá si él hubiera actuado de otra manera, si hubiera considerado a lady Lyanna como la cría que era y no como la amante de Rhaegar, si los guardias hubieran estado con la chica, ella no estaría tan terriblemente asustada. Aunque realmente tenía motivos para estarlo: estaba en un lugar desconocido, embarazada y el rey en persona le estaba comunicando la muerte del padre de su hijo.

No obstante, Lyanna Stark no estaba asustada. Lo había estado al principio, cuando había suplicado por la vida de su futuro hijo. También había estado asustada después, cuando le había contado lo de la muerte de Rhaegar. Ahora no estaba asustada. Estaba aterrorizada y Aerys comprendió demasiado tarde a qué se debía: Lyanna Stark estaba dando a luz.

Definitivamente aerys no estaba preparado para aquello. Nunca había presenciado un parto y no tenía la más mínima idea de qué hacer. Se arrepintió de no haberle dicho a Rhaella que lo acompañara, ella podía haber sido mucho más de ayuda que él desde un principio. Mas era demasiado arriesgado sacarla de la capital, así que lady Lyanna tendría que conformarse con él. "Bueno, muchacha, no todas tienen al rey como comadrona" pensó irónico.

Se acordó de Rhaella durante todo el parto. Deseó que ella estuviera allí, que le dijera qué hacer o lo hiciera ella misma. También se preguntó si su esposa habría sufrido tanto al dar a luz a sus hijos. Lady Lyanna gritaba y lloraba presa de un dolor inmenso. Cuando por fin salió el bebé, la norteña lo cogió en sus brazos. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y Aerys no supo por qué, pero estuvo seguro de que ella iba a morir. Ella también debió de saberlo porque buscó al rey con la mirada. Mientras la vida se le escapaba Aerys no pudo evitar pensar que sí, que lady Lyanna sabía suplicar mejor de lo que lo había hecho con palabras. Cogió al bebé en sus brazos. Tenía los ojos grises y la pelusilla de su cabeza era negra. Nadie diría que era hijo de Rhaegar.

Pensó en dejar al crío allí con su madre. Hubiera sido lo mejor para el reino que nadie supiera que Rhaegar había tenido un bastardo. Sería lo que hubiera hecho alguien más frío que él, como Tywin, su antaño mejor amigo que ahora lo había abandonado. Definitivamente Aerys no era como tywin. Salió de la torre con el bebé en sus brazos. Volvería a Desembarco como había planeado. Mas no para rendirse, ya no podía permitirse eso, no tenía nada que ofrecer a los rebeldes, nada que los hiciera aceptar su rendición. Sin duda querrían venganza por la muerte de lady Lyanna. Sí, incluso él habría querido matar a su hijo en ese momento. Era improbable que aceptaran cuando podían masacrarlos entre todos a no ser que Tywin por fin se decidiera a actuar cosa que aerys sinceramente dudaba. En el caso de que la aceptaran, sin embargo, ¿qué consecuencias habría? Quizá les permitieran vivir a él y a Rhaella, incluso tal vez a Viserys, o a Elia si lord Robert se sentía identificado con la dorniense a la que también habían abandonado. A lo mejor lord Robert podía casarse con Elia. Quizás ese matrimonio era lo que necesitaban para forjar la paz. A lo mejor incluso podían conservar el trono.

El niño en sus brazos se removió inquieto y comenzó a llorar y aerys volvió a la realidad. Tal vez Robert Baratheon aceptara casarse con Elia, pero ella nunca estaría de acuerdo. No sabía si el príncipe de dorne estaría dispuesto a casar a su hermana contra su voluntad. Sin embargo, aerys no quería hacer eso, no sería mejor que Rhaegar si utilizara a Elia si hubiera utilizado a Lyanna como había pretendido. Acunó al niño en sus brazos para calmarlo teniendo el mismo éxito nulo que con su madre. El niño era uno de los principales motivos para no rendirse. Quizá los rebeldes respetaran a los hijos de Elia en el hipotético caso de que aceptaran la rendición, mas nunca dejarían seguir con vida a este niño y Aerys no podía cargar con su muerte, no después de haber visto los ojos de su madre mirándole suplicantes mientras la vida escapaba de ellos. La casa Targaryen no se rendiría. No iban a negociar, a vender a sus miembros al mejor postor como tywin parecía estar haciendo con su hija. Si se rendían seguramente algunos conseguirían salvar la vida pero el precio que deberían pagar era demasiado alto, la vida de Elia y sus hijos y la del hijo de lady Lyanna. Si los entregaban y morían, el honor de Aerys moriría con ellos.

Llegó a Desembarco del Rey solo un día antes que las tropas rebeldes. Elia no dijo nada sobre el bebé que había traído consigo. Rhaella se encargó de él mientras él se ocupaba de preparar la ciudad. La casa Targaryen no se rendiría sin luchar, por lady Lyanna, por los hijos de Rhaegar, por el amor que profesaba a su familia y el honor que debía a la memoria de la joven Stark. Por un momento llegó a pensar que ganarían, que los dioses apoyaban su decisión y lo habían recompensado. Abrió las puertas de la ciudad y sintió una alegría como hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía no solo por la batalla sino también por el amigo. En sus últimos momentos, justo antes de darse cuenta de su traición, Aerys de verdad pensó que Tywin le seguía siendo leal, que seguía siendo su amigo. Aerys Targaryen luchó con honor. Mas no contó con que sus enemigos no lo harían.


End file.
